


Secrets

by fandomwhatsafandom



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Glasses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2601743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomwhatsafandom/pseuds/fandomwhatsafandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has his secrets. Secrets that he will never tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

Jim keeps many secrets. Some are his own and some, well lets just say they're insurance. Sebastian keeps secrets too, though not as many as Jim and few would even register as important to Jim.

1\. The end game for the Moriarty crime web  
2\. The location of Jim's safe houses  
3\. Jim wears glasses

Yes, yes one of those doesn't seem to belong, but it's Jim Moriarty. Sebastian holds his secrets very well and Jim knows that he would never let his secret slip. Not even during the contact crisis of 2007 when Jim's regular brand of contacts ran out of his prescription and he was forced to wear glasses or walk around blind as a bat. Jim walked around blind much to Sebastian's irritation.

"Irritation?! Sebastian you weren't the one who couldn't see. All you did was sit and watch me. "

"Sit around and watch?! You think- Jim why do you think you were able to get through the week?"

" Sebastian, please, I have impeccable spacial awareness and I know how many steps it takes to cross an office building."

"Spacial awareness my ass. You walked into a desk three times before you realized you needed to move a step to the left."

" Misunderstandings aside, you still just sat there."

"Jim, I practically held your hand for a week after you nearly walked into oncoming traffic."

"You nearly ruined my reputation."

"I'd rather ruin your reputation than have you flattened by a car. Now shut up so we can get on with the story."

Yes, irritation. Jim was convinced that he could go about his normal routine. He started off the day by pouring hot water onto Sebastian's hand instead of into the cup, Sebastian didn't tell him. After breakfast he set out to get ready for the day. First he put Icy Hot on his toothbrush, Sebastian gave Jim his after 'accidentally' knocking Jim's out of his hand. Then, he used Sebastian's pants as a facial towel. Sebastian let him do that one because c'mon the prat deserved it. On the way to work Jim walked straight off the sidewalk and into oncoming traffic while Sebastian was hailing a cab. Sebastian wasn't going to be able leave him alone. For a week he acted as a guide dog only slipping up a few times and letting Jim walk into a table or chair.

" You helped me out all week?"

 

"Of course I did Jim. I didn't want you dead and I didn't want to die because I suggested you wear your glasses."

" You let me put your pants on my face? Sebastian, do you know how disgusting that is?"

"Of course you'd fixate on that. You deserved it. Now shut it."

When Sebastian has a secret he doesn't tell a soul, but he might have some fun with it. Jim's company didn't run out of his prescription, Sebastian just happens to know how to hide things.

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

"Now, Jim calm down. Jim! Shit!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I was experimenting with different writing styles for some inspiration. This was posted on my tumblr originally at http://di-greg-holmes.tumblr.com/.


End file.
